random_junkfandomcom-20200213-history
Six Flags over Random City
NOTE: You can make rides for the missing spaces. In November I will update the map and add more spaces for rides. Six Flags over Random City is a theme park located in the outskirts of Random City. It opened on December 5th, 1995. It is the most random and best theme park ever! From 2015-2017 many more rides and things were added. Map Themepark.png|The 2017 map Sixflagsmap.png|The old theme park map of 2014 Rides NOTE: You can make rides for the missing spaces. In November I will update the map and add more spaces for rides. DONE! ONLY 7 MONTHS LATE! Also PLEASE DON'T ADD TINY RIDES TO HUGE SPACES/VICE VERSA! Entrance *1 - Car Park A: Original Car Park Includes 3000 Spaces & A bus stop from the city *2 - Car Park B: Finished in 2005, built for higher park capacity *3 - Enterance & Queueing - 1-9 is for normal visitors, 0 and S are for Triannual pass tickets & Secret Society Memebers. Includes a water fountain. Main Park *4 - Main Centre. *5 - Gift Shop. *6 - First Aid Centre - Even though nobody has even been injured in the themepark, it is still there. *7 - Info Kiosk & Lost Child Pickup. *8 - Rayquaza's Dragon Ascent - A ridiculous rollercoaster which is the fastest in the country. *15 - Wario's Log Flumes - Wario & Waluigi based water ride *16 - Mini Flags over Random City - A miniature model of the park. With a miniature model of itself. *24 - A ferris wheel - all theme parks must have a ferris wheel! *25 - Castillé de Espana - A spanish themed castle rollercoaster ride, kind of like the castle at lego land. *26 - Oceanica - A relaxing VR log flume ride about the ocean. *27 - 4D Motion Theatre *30 - Random Falls - 5 tall water slides. *32 - *46 - Carousel/Merry Go Round (seriously, what is the difference??) - Self-explanatory, Before 2016 it was in space 32. Little Land A land for people aged 2 to 8 *9 - Petting Zoo - A mini zoo with 3 goats and rabbits & guinea pigs to love. *10 - *11 - A café for mums to talk about how their little children are spoilt amazing. *12 - *13 - Spongebob's weenie ride - A train ride in a 0 shape with a small hill. in the middle. Like this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2wpW04zL9o *14 - Snoopy is Awesome - A mini snoopy themed rollercoaster. In 2016 it was modified and now it is much bigger. Alpineville Where the forest wasn't fully cut down *21 - Jurassic World - Medium Sized rollercoaster. *22 - Wood Train - A bigger train ride where you shoot sponge balls at targets to earn points. *23 - Grand Canyon Ring Ride - Large 6 seater rings that go down water rivers. Asialand A Chinese/Japanese area for hardcore rollercoasterers. In 2015 it was expanded and now includes indian and islam-themed rides. *17 - The Golden Dragon - The 15th biggest rollercoaster in the world, it has a loop and goes really high. *18 - Tea Cup Spin - A Chinese spinning tea cup ride *19 - Gift Shop of the golden hill - An Asian themed gift shop which sells Asian stuff and toy pandas and some plants like Japanese Maple. *20 - Negative Force - A rollercoaster with over 12 loops and inversions. These are new rides added from 2015-2017. *42 - Al-Dwaidjistan - A Central-Asian/Persian/Arabian-themed rollercoaster ride, opened in 2015 *43 - Dropzilla - A ride which takes you up so you can have a beautiful view of the park, and then drops you at high speed. *44 - Industrial Way An industrious area also for hardcore rollercoasterers. Sets out enviromental awareness. *28 - Purple Sidewinder - A very loopy rollercoaster. *29 - Space Factory - A dark indoor space tram shooter. *31 - Oil Rig - An oil rig themed ride which is also pretty big, there is also a mini oil rig next to it which give the theme park extra income (Was removed in 2017 because hypocrisy. *45 - New ride of 2017; Spacexplore Centre A space-themed indoor area. Opened in January 2017. *33 - A space-themed play area, filled with many interesting educational stuff *34 - A large indoor rollercoaster, space themed *35 - A cinema, showing space documentaries *36 - Mediterranisplash A greek/italian-themed water-themed area. Opened in April 2016. *37 - A wave pool with a lazy river *38 - A small but very tall and fast log flume. *39 - A large water ride with rubber rings which holds 8 people *40 - A small ride *41 - Waterslides which slide down a hill. Category:Theme Park Category:Six Flags Category:Six Fags Category:Random City